transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Special Ops CoC Meeting
Transformers 2005 - Sunday, July 14, 2002, 2:03 PM -------------------------------------------------- You enter the Command Center. AHQ Command Center A darkened room filled with dozens of screens that show the locations and positions of Autobot forces across the far-flung fronts of the ongoing Autobot-Decepticon wars. Dozens of technicians man their positions, continually updating the information as it comes in. The room is divided into three areas: The lower area is home to the majority of the technicians and their boards, and is separated from the upper part of the room by a sound-proof barrier. In the middle of the room is a small tactical theater hologram area, which can be used to show the locations of all known forces and information on a planet wide scale at once. The upper area, also soundproofed, is the domain of the Commander, where a command chair is situated so that anyone seated there has an unobstructed view of almost every screen. Contents: Sheng Hound Blaster Rodimus Prime Supports Division Bulletin Board Autobot V-Board Archives terminal Sensor Station AHQ Base Computer White Porsche 935 drives in, loud music booming through the windows. "Hey dudes what's happenin' ?" And proceeds to transform back into his robot mode. The White Porsche unfolds, arms and legs are becoming visible. The body seems to cartwheel in mid-air, the robot form of Jazz stylishly lands and is ready for action. Hound walks in and gives a look around him. He waves at his fellow Autobots and heads towards Rodimus. "What is happening?" Rodimus Prime's optics are cold and unrelenting as the group arrives in the Command Center en masse. "Jazz, Hound. Thanks for getting here on such short notice. We have problems, and we're going to start solving them." He merely spares a glance at Sheng and Sky Lynx. For the moment, his business with them is concluded. Blaster nods at Jazz and Hound, "Welcome to Cybertron, population, hundreds of dorky Cons and quite a few more than a little miffed off Bots." Rodimus Prime leans against a console, grimly gazing upon the three SpecOps operatives. "You've got a lot of work to do, all of you. First and foremost I need you to start scouting out Decepticon cities here on Cybertron. If we don't find Trypticon first, we're going to seize one of their territories here instead. I'm tired of always playing catch-up. From now on we're taking the war to them." Hound steps into the briefing room to the south. Hound has left. You step into the briefing room... Briefing Room - AHQ A large circular room, with bench seating all the way around the holotable and tactical display array at its center. It is from here that troops for the major assaults are briefed, and the tactical plans for these same assaults are devised. The lights are bright, and shine off of the twin Autobot symbols inlaid into the floor: One red with gold border and blue eyes, the other white with a blue border. Set into the wall on the west side of the room is a large Grav-Lift, leading downwards. Contents: Hound Obvious exits: Rodimus Prime enters from the command center to the north. Rodimus Prime has arrived. Blaster enters from the command center to the north. Blaster has arrived. Blaster walks into the room, looking forever as though he's moving to some silent (you hope) beat. Jazz pulls up a chair "So you wanna go on the offensive ? Any particular Decepticon territory you have an optic out for ?" Blaster turns a chair round, and in a rather humanistic fashion sits on the chair with the chair being the wrong way round while he faces the right way to talk with the others, "The offensive would certainly make a pleasent change." Rodimus Prime shakes his head. "Anything but Nightseige or Polyhex. They are both too well fortified and would be beyond our current supplies to hold for any period of time. I want something we can take and keep. Also, I want Decepticon casualties. I'm authorizing strictly under the table actions. I want key Decepticons off the field for a while. This is strictly on a need-to-know basis. I want as few Autobots involved in this as possible." Rodimus Prime sighs and grimaces. "They've held the advantage for too long. Too many have died because I wasn't willing to commit to what was necessary. Well, things are going to be different from now on." Jazz smiles as his optic band shines mischievously "Well boss, now that you mention ii, I have a plan. A dangerous plan that if successful will: Deal a serious blow to the the Deceptibums, possibly allow to aquire on of their territories, discover trypticon and cook everybody's lunch at the same time. Thing is we will need some time to plan an operation of this magnitude and 98% of the faction must stay in the dark about some parts of the operation." Hound listen to Rodimus and thinks for a second about the potential targets. "What about the Killarn factory? We could use those installation... And I bet that they're not heavily fortified" Blaster looks at Jazz, "If you throw in a spacebridge then I'm sold." looking back at Rodimus, Blaster comments, "Keeping the majority of the Autobots in the dark about whatever is opted to be is nothing new, least far as Special Ops goes." Jazz smiles even more "Actually Blaster, the spacebridge IS also part of my plan but it will require timing, precision and bearings of the hardest steel to pull this one off." Rodimus Prime settles more of his weight against the terminal. "Excellent suggestion, Hound. Assign someone to begin recon immediately. Jazz, let's hear it. We're about to cross a threshold, I believe the humans call this one of those infamous 'smoke-filled rooms'. The future is going to change based on what we decide here tonight." Jazz nods to Rodimus and begins explaining his plan. "First phase is to locate a piece of Decepticon territory to attack. Something that will force them to throw all they have at us. Scout the place and prepare to mount an attack." Hound nods to Rodimus. "I will but one of my guys on that mission." Rodimus Prime remains silent, waiting to hear the entire proposal before commenting. Jazz says, "Phase two: We launch the attack, the Decepticons run out of their base and try to defend their holdings. Phase three: A small team of 3 autobots infiltrates IHQ. Loots the energeon reserve, put the stolen energeon in the spacebridge along with a bomb. Send everything to Trypticon via spacebridge and BOOM. Meanwhile on earth the EDC and a few other autobots from the support division will be carefully listening around the seas for an explosion which we will be able to pinpoint and therefore locate Tryticon." Rodimus Prime drums his fingers along his forearm slowly. Optics locked on Jazz, the Autobot leader simply stares silently. Finally, he sighs and nods. "Begin drawing up plans immediately. I want to know how feasible this is and what kind of casualties we're looking at. Except for command no one is to learn of this. The last thing we need is another Doubleback destroying what we've worked for. Good ideas, both of you. Now I need to know if you have any ideas about targeting specific Decepticons and getting them out of our way for a while. It's unpleasant, but our only advantage right now is that they don't think we're capable of doing it." Hound carefully listen at Jazz. He tries to evaluate the risks of this mission. "It's dangerous but if we succeed...Targeting specific Decepticons? We need to know which cons... and then we could design a specific trap for each of them...." Jazz smiles and nods "I'll get right on it matrix man." The super spy pulls out his fancy new palm pilot XXX and starts scribbling notes on it. Blaster leans forward at this point, "Well, one very obvious target is Soundwave, knock him out you know out a sizable chunk of their communications, and I would suggest hitting their other comm experts. If we're going to try leading them away from Decepticon HQ to let our guys in we'll need to kill their communications, perhaps even.. blockade it so to speak, like they did to ours. Beyond that I'd think a lot would depend on the target chosen." Rodimus Prime shrugs. "I don't care who. I'm leaving that up to you. Target whoever you think you can get without risking our troops. Three Autobots in medical for each Decepticon is unacceptable." Rod nods at Blaster, an unpleasant smile creeping across his face. "Yes, I think Soundwave would make an excellent target. However, his cassettes are going to be a problem." Blaster says, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, 2 can play at that game." Hound sighs and shakes his head. "I really don't like this kind of tactics but... Soundwave and Shockwave should be our two main targets...but we need a significant firepower to take them out... especially for Shockwave..." Rodimus Prime's expression softens for the briefest moment. "I don't either, Hound. But at least we're not trying to kill them. Normal combat tactics just aren't going to work. We need an edge, no matter how small." Jazz says, "Taking out Shockwave will most likely require cooperation from the dinobots and even then it will be a tough one. I think Soundwave would be easier." Hound says, "Yeah but Shockwave is the brain behind most of their battle plans..." Blaster says, "Soundwave is more than doable, the difficult part is knocking him out for a decent length of time, as it is with anyof their more important people, they'll prioritise their repairs."" Rodimus Prime nods. "I'll leave the actual decisions up to you three. Just come to me before you actually engage in any of these operations. Anyone else have any suggestions you'd like to make. About anything?" Hound nods at Blaster's comment. "Maybe we could find a way to imprison him? You could ambush him and use a stunt weapon." Blaster says, "well, if we're going to send stuffthrough the spacebridge, might be worth trying to grab the data on the thing, it's one heck of a useful tool the Cons have that gives them serious tactical advantage" Rodimus Prime ponders. "It's an idea I've considered before. But I'm not sure if there is enough time for them to do a dump on the IHQ computers." He looks to Jazz for an opinion. "What do you think?" Jazz nods "It would be useful but I just don't know if the timetable till allow for precise or complete readings. The cons are not THAT stupid. Once we are inside we can't stay there for too long. I estimate about 4 minutes to gain entry. 10 minutes to load up the energeon on a some sort of buggey. 4 minutes to rig the explosives then we jet. But that's already 18 long minutes inside the beast's belly. It would be doable but would require additional personnel and the more people we sneak in the more chances we have of getting caught. Blaster looks at Jazz, "Depends who you sneak in, I think I know of an Autobot archivist who might be capable of doing the job and is even easier to sneak in then I am. But obviously depends on timetable." Rodimus Prime narrows his optics. "Our primary focus should be the success of this mission. I'm not willing to risk any additional personnel in the infilitration. Whoever we send will be in enough danger. Let's stick to the basic plan as much as possible." Jazz says, "The personnel performing the actual infiltration would be me, Hound and a yet to be determined 3rd member." Hound says, "I would suggest Mirage." Jazz punches a few buttons on his Palm Pilot XXX "Thing is this will be a though, dangerous and delicate operation. I will need someone who can handle the pressure and won't snap once we are inside." Rodimus Prime rises and takes a step towards the doors. "I'll trust you three to make the correct assignments. As soon as you've drawn up plans I want to see them. If there is nothing else, I need to go and attend to other business." All business today, that Rodimus is. Jazz puts his pocket computer away and heads for the door "Righty O' boss Hound, Blaster and I are on the job." The autobot's Jazz Bond heads for the door to do some thinking and planning. You head west into the tunnels. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *